Rey Yan
Rey Yan is the main character of the series. His past is mysterious and full of heartache. He wields the PaSa Sword which has a similarly mysterious a past. His true sister disappeared long ago and now he travels with Shyao Lin , a girl he both pictures as his older sister and his one true love, though he's never going to admit it. Rey is hot tempered and hard to reason with, and though his skills are extraordinary, he has a long way to go. His combat skills are raw and heavily dependent on his sword. Inside him is the power of Ban Go (Pan Gu), the progenitor god of the universe, and is partly unleashed during the battle with the Sorcerer King, Rey Yan does not have complete control of him. As such he can be defeated by a heavenly god with more control of their powers. By the end of the series (volume 37), he proposed to Hyacia to live together after he defeated Shiyan, avenging Jaryoon's death with the help of Shyao Lin. Appearance Rey Yan is a young man in his adolescent years with an average body build, long brown hair, and light brown eyes. Personality History Six years before the start of the series, Rey's parents had died from an epidemic. He and his sister, Mey, drifted around and eventually came to the capital city. Rey and his sister were brought along with thousands of other orphans under false pretense of care and shelter. There at the "Gigantic Pagoda" in which the Prime Minister resides, all the orphans were locked under a dark room and each were given a sword being told that if they wanted to get out, they would have to fight. For months they fought and the children became relentless, greedy, and violent, driven by the scarcity of food provided for them. Survivors were eventually swallowed up by a dark entity and were lost into the darkness, Mey was eventually swallowed up and Rey soon followed. After the ordeal, he awoke with a demon stone embedded into his forehead. After sometime, Master Loruan and his disciple, Shyao, found Rey, who was holding the PaSa sword. They witnessed Rey among hordes of slain demons across the field. Loruan saved him from insanity and raised Rey as one of his own disciples. Loruan was eventually killed by White Tiger, who sought the PaSa sword. Loruan sacrificed himself using a forbidden spell in order for Rey and Shyao to escape with the PaSa sword. Plot Powers & Abilities Chan Kaihu's techniques: Rey makes remarkable progress using Chan Kaihu's technique. One of the more powerful techniques that Rey learns is 'Moonbeams Slice Through the Night Air' this power lets you cut through anything. As the series progresses, Rey continues to learn new techniques,one such technique is "A Spell to Shatter Diamonds," in which a giant explosion is created by harnessing the earth element this techniques is only the first of five techniques in the Metal element techniques described in the "Tome of Heaven and Hell. Another techniques that Rey learns is the "Dance of the Blaizing Shadows ", which is a technique based on the fundamental distinction between reality and illusion that trickes the opponent into thinking that the illusion is the real you. Techniques: *Moonbeams Slice Through the Night Air *Dance of the Blaizing Shadows *A Spell to Shatter Diamonds *Element Fire: Moonbeams Slice Through the Night Air *Flying Swadows of Heavenly Flames *Diamond Sword Formation *Almighty Moonbeam Arrows *Full Moon Throttle *Fire Spin Tornado *Succesive Fire Pellets *Fire Element Fifth Technique Flames of the Sun *Lighting Force of Metal *Fire Swirl *Earth Golden Light Formation *Slicing Fire *Wood Element Demond Sword Forest *Sword of Water *Full Moon Blades Ban Go the progenitor god of the universe Rey Yan does not have complete control of him as such he can be defeated by a heavenly god with more control of their powers. Ban Go eventually awakens from his seal within Rey Yan and is defeated by Nam Du Sung Gun and his powers are absorbed by the Sa Hong Orb making Rey lose access to this powers. Abilities: *Armor of Souls *Heavenly Duke's Shild *Armor of Creation *Cosmic Thread *Four Stars of Destruction *Star of Destruction Equipment: *PaSa Sword a sword that absorbs demon blood and gives its wielder amazing power. Abilities: *Flame of Darkness the flame of darkness is the source of all demon fire that can burn anything. *Feathers of the Dark Spirit